El hilo Rojo del Destino
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: "UN HILO ROJO INVISIBLE CONECTA A AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN DESTINADOS A ENCONTRARSE, SIN IMPORTAR TIEMPO, LUGAR O CIRCUNSTANCIAS. EL HILO ROJO SE PUEDE ESTIRAR, CONTRAER O ENREDAR, PERO NUNCA ROMPER"-Una leyenda muy cierta. Dos personas que se odian están destinadas, aunque uno de ellos ya lo sepa con tan solo ver ese delgado hilo rojo que lo unia con cierto moreno-¿Verdad, Kagami Taiga?
1. Chapter 1

_Aomine Daiki no era una persona interesada en leer, bueno, mas que las revistas donde aparecía su amaga Mai-chan_

 _Pero un día, hubo un escritor que lo atrapo desde que escribió su primer libro_

 _Hubo algo que el autor, enamoro a Aomine hasta el punto de seguirla en cada momento de su vida_

 _Y es que pensó que era una Mujer_

 _Pero también que odiaba con todo su ser al mejor amigo de Tesu_

 _Kagami Taiga_

 _Nunca le agrado porque se robo al que era su mejor amigo y hermano Tetsu, y jamas lo haría_

 _Pero..._

 _¿Y si conociera realmente a Kagami?_

 _No solo te lleves por ese odio superficial que hay en esos momentos Aomine..._

 ** _Para Kagami Taiga era similar_**

 ** _Desde su adolescencia, el obtuvo algo que tal vez, cualquiera desearía_**

 ** _"ATADO AL DESTINO" no solo era una historia de fantasía_**

 ** _Era Su historia_**

 ** _Por cada libro era parte de su historia que conto, un recuerdo vivido o algo ficticio_**

 ** _Y...¿Qué crees?_**

 ** _Su alma gemela no era mas que cierto estudiante de criminología_**

 ** _Porque el ver los hilos rojos no era mas entre algo bueno y malo en su vida_**

 ** _El nunca deseo verlos, pero con el paso de los años ya se acostumbro, y ahora odiaba saber a donde fue la otra punta del hilo rojo_**

 ** _Desde tu nacimiento ya estas destinada a una persona_**

 _Recuerda:_

 _"UN HILO ROJO INVISIBLE CONECTA A AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN_ _DESTINADOS A ENCONTRARSE, SIN IMPORTAR TIEMPO, LUGAR O CIRCUNSTANCIAS. EL HILO ROJO SE PUEDE ESTIRAR, CONTRAER O ENREDAR, PERO NUNCA ROMPER"_

* * *

 **Ya se que mis prólogos no son mas que confusos, pero aun asi me alegra que les guste algunos :)**

 **Espero que lean los otros dos nuevos que son el de "Shokugeki no Soma" y "Ongaku to basukettobōru " al ser crossovers de otros animes, uno de cocina que hasta ayer dio por terminada su primera temporada con 24 capítulos (el anime con mas de 12 que han logrado sacar este año y que me ha gustado XD) y otro de un grupo de música clásica con la Kiseki y Taiga-chan de músicos, aunque tampoco los quiero forzar**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"...Cuando levante la mirada después de rogar que no se fuera, podía verle en frente mío, empapado de esa suave lluvia que también yo quede mojada pero no me importaba, ya que la tormenta que paso antes no se comparaba con lo que tenia en mi corazón cuando no le volviera a ver.**_

 _ **-Keiko...-su nombre salió de mis labios tan bajo que solo pude ser capaz de escucharlo, pero al parecer ella sonrió con su mirada brillosa y corrió hacia a mi**_

 _ **-¡Ichigo!-grito al rodearme con sus brazos mi cuello y yo me aferre a su cintura temiendo que desapareciera y que si se haya ido de mi vida-te amo...**_

 _ **Yo También te amo mi querida Keiko"**_

Suspiro al terminar de leer otro capitulo de ese libro y una nueva historia de ese libro que compro recientemente. La tarde se había hecho presente pero el no había podido notarlo cuando quedo atrapado entre esas paginas que contaban distintas historias, y le sorprendió que esta vez fuera desde el punto de vista de la pareja cuando siempre que los lee lo hace la autora, bueno, aunque los nombres son cambiados para respetar la privacidad de la persona

Debía ser así

Pero en las notas del autor explicaba que había unas pocas ya que era el tercer libro que sacaban y era un agradecimiento a las parejas que habían participado en estas historias cuando explicaba como se sentía la persona.

-¿Aominecchi?-pregunto una voz que lamentablemente reconocía bien-¿porque rechazaste mi invitación de jugar hoy?

Aomine Daiki, 19 años y ya estaba en su segundo año en la carrera de criminología en la Universidad de Tokio. Piel morena con un cabello y ojos de color azul oscuro, una actitud arrogante y algo prepotente; teniendo de hobby el basquetbol porque era un deporte que le fascinaba desde que era un infante y seguiría siéndolo en el futuro.

-No quería ir-respondió un poco tajante

-Eres un grosero Aominecchi, cuando apenas tengo tiempo libre y tu me rechazas-dramatizo un poco el rubio-¿que lees?-mirando curioso el libro

-Nada que te importe rubia-escondiéndolo en su espalda

-Ahh ya veo-sonrió como el gato de Alicia este- se trata de "Atado al Destino" ¿verdad?

Al verlo mudo y mirando a otro lado solo le respondió a su pregunta, riéndose un poco de su amigo

-Takaocchi me dijo que salió la semana pasada, según una edición especial-explico suspirando-ese libro es bastante popular entre los enamorados y los solteros

-¿Soltero yo?-pregunto indignado el moreno

-Perdón me equivoque-rodo los ojos con diversión-mejor dicho, gigoló

-Mejor cállate y vete con el idiota de Kasamatsu-exclamo molesto y algo irritado por esa definición, el ya había dejado su manía de casanova cuando salió de la preparatoria no le tenia que recordar eso

-Solo vine para saluda, nos vemos gigoló-se fue corriendo antes de que Aomine le golpeara

-Estúpida rubia, cuando lo vuelva a ver...-murmuro entre dientes con un puño alzado y murmurando varias maldiciones tomando sus cosas e irse a casa

Esa manía ya había quedado atrás, cuando leyó por primera vez "Atado al Destino"

* * *

 **Ya se, larga temporada sin seguir esto, pero San Valentin llega y me inspiro un poquito**

 **Me despido porque ya me corren de la compu :P**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
